On the bus
by Yaoi Maiko
Summary: What do you get when you have a pregnant teen and an annoyed brother, pure comedy. Uchihacest SasuxItachi...Yaoi, don't like don't read!
1. What do you mean you think he's pregnant

**Sorry for any errors I am speed typing on my laptop and I'm still trying to learn to key on the thing! I got this idea when I was in church, we were talking about not having sex before marriage, and then the sunday school teacher started to talk about how teens are getting caught at school doing it. So my friend, Andrea, said that these kids got caught on the back of the bus doing it. So I thought what the hell, I could totally use that for a yaoi fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, cause if I did it wouldn't even be a manga...more like a yaoi anime/manga or something like that!**

**Warning this contains: Yaoi (don't worry its not me), Uchihacest, and M-preg! So if you don't like yaoi then don't read!**

Sasuke stood at the bus stop waiting for Itachi so they can catch the bus. Two minutes later Itachi showed up, in his normal black with purple clouds cloak. Sasuke noticed that Itachi was not his normal self this morning, usual by now Itachi would be hugging him and kissing him until the bus came, instead he was off looking in space thinking about who knows what.

The bus didn't arrive for another hour and the two brothers were in mostly silence until they got on the bus. Sasuke wanted to sit up front but Itachi pushed him forward.

"little brother, let's sit in the back for a change." Itachi whispered to Sasuke, who blushed and nodded 'Yes'. They went to the back seat. Itachi set near the window while Sasuke took a seat near the aisle. The bus then started to roll away to school. But little did Sasuke know that Itachi had put his arm around his waist and down his shorts into his boxer….Well that was until felt a hand run up his thigh.

Sasuke quickly looked to see what was touching him; He looked to his right to see a smiling Itachi with hungry eyes. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he tried to move away from the touch.

"What we usually do but instead on a bus and in the morning, is there something wrong?" Itachi asked as he watch Sasuke try not to buck his hips.

"Yea, we're on a bus full of kids and they are probably looking." Sasuke said as he gave Itachi a glare while looking forward still.

"So let them watch, let them know that you are unavailable and that you're mine, let's let them know that we are in love and we don't care if we are brothers." Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear as he grabbed Sasuke hard member and pumped it.

Sasuke let a low moan go before he pulled Itachi's hand out of his shorts "I don't want to do it on the bus, you pervert!" Sasuke said as he moved to the edge of the seat. Itachi just had to smile at the way Sasuke looked when he refused something he really wanted.

"Really? Cause that's not what your body is saying." He pointed to Sasuke's crotch. Sasuke couldn't help but blush, yes he wanted it but not on the bus, not where everyone could and probably would see.

"But, Itachi, people will see us." He said as he looked next to him to the two girls giggling in the next seat.

"See, two of the Yaoi fan club has already seen your perverted move on me." Itachi couldn't help but smile.

"Sharingan, Sasuke, I can use that on people, to keep them from remembering any of this." Itachi activated his Sharingan and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke then smiled and moved closer to Itachi.

"You better be able to I don't want to be the laughing stalk of the school." Itachi nodded as he wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist just like before.

Itachi looked to the next seat and saw that the two girls were watching and had nosebleeds. He smiled as he noticed that Sasuke didn't give a damn. So he put his free hand to Sasuke chin, while pulling his head up he leaned down to meet Sasuke in a passionate kiss. He waited to see if Sasuke would push him away, but Sasuke kissed back full force. He could tell that Sasuke wanted this so bad because it had been awhile since they did it, because everytime either Sakura or Naruto would interrupt.

Well now they were on the bus and was about to do it, oh I do mean do it. Itachi was knocked out of his thoughts by the need for air. He let Sasuke lean against him again while he kept pumping Sasuke. He kept going until Sasuke finally came into his hand. He then sat up a little and laid Sasuke down on the bus seat while kissing his neck, leaving marks to show everyone that Sasuke was owned.

Sasuke let a silent moan go, as his erection sprung back to life. Itachi let a small chuckle go as he looked at Sasuke, who looked uncomfortable on the bus chair. He was about to remove Sasuke shirt when Sasuke stopped.

"What now, Sasuke?" Sasuke smiled and kissed Itachi.

"The only way I will do this is if I am the seme and you are the Uke." Itachi couldn't help but smile at his brother's suggestion.

"Fine, but member this, this is the only time I will let you." Sasuke then smiled and removed Itachi's cloak.

"Impatient one, are we now?" Sasuke growled at Itachi while he removed his shirt. Sasuke then grabbed Itachi's shoulders and switch positions to where he was on top. Sasuke started to kiss Itachi's neck.

Itachi then removed Sasuke's shirt and pants so he too was only in his boxers.

Sasuke blushed when he saw that. He quickly grabbed Itachi's cloak and covered him and Itachi up. He then removed Itachi's boxers and grabbed his hard member and started to pump it until he knew Itachi was about to cum then stopped. Itachi, who let out a whine because he stopped, removed Sasuke boxers. Sasuke then took three fingers at Itachi's mouth and said

"Suck". Itachi happily took the three fingers into his mouth and sucked. Sasuke took the three fingers out of Itachi's mouth when he knew they were wet enough.

Sasuke then stuck one finger into Itachi, who moved a little at how weird it felt. Sasuke saw that and told him to relax. When he guessed that Itachi had gotten use to the first finger, he added a second finger. Itachi then winced in pain; Sasuke then leaned up and kissed him, while still stretching him by scissoring him. He then added the third finger when he knew Itachi was use to the two fingers. He went faster when he hit that spot that made Itachi moan into the kiss. He then removed his fingers, Itachi whined from the removed heat. He then positioned himself at Itachi's entrance and broke the kiss.

"Are you sure you want this big brother?" Sasuke asked as he saw his beautiful brother under him.

Itachi smiled at his brother's sympathy, "Yes." He then leaned up and kissed Sasuke.

Sasuke then slowly entered Itachi. Itachi winced in pain but that was soon forgotten as Sasuke grabbed his forgotten erection. Itachi let a small moan go into the kiss. Sasuke then went deeper into Itachi, who winced in pain. Sasuke broke the kiss to get some much need air.

"Do you want to stop?" Sasuke asked as he kissed Itachi's neck. Itachi shook his head.

"No, Keep going" Sasuke then kissed Itachi again while pulling out and thrusting back in and kept changing the way he went in, until he hit that one spot that made Itachi moan into the kiss. He then grabbed Itachi's again forgot erection and started to pump it. With double the pleasure, Itachi soon came on Sasuke's hand and his stomach. Sasuke felt Itachi's wall close around his cock, he soon came in a few more thrusts. He then laid down on top on Itachi.

Itachi then sat up and pulled his boxers on. He then looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke, get dressed, before we get to school, okay?" Itachi said as he kissed Sasuke on the lips passionately.

Sasuke quickly sat up and got dressed after Itachi. When they were done, Itachi looked to the seat next to them to see two almost dead yaoi fangirls. He smiled as he saw that everyone but the bus driver had seen the great Itachi get fucked by his little brother. He then activated his Sharingan and erased everyone's memory of the Uchihacest. He then looked at Sasuke, who was blushing.

"That was…." Sasuke didn't know how to describe.

"Wonderful?" Itachi asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Sasuke said as he kissed Itachi.

The bus stopped in front of the school and everyone got off….Well except the half-dead yaoi fangirls.

Two days later…..

"What do you mean you think Itachi is pregnant?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hushed him down, "Like I said. He shows all the symptoms, mood swings, quickly gaining weight, and he won't play sports anymore."

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru annoyingly, "So, that doesn't mean he's pregnant!"

Shikamaru then covered Sasuke's mouth, "You're so troublesome. I'm going to bed." Shikamaru then laid down and went to sleep, while Sasuke snuck out of the room to Itachi's room. He knocked on the door and asked softly, "Itachi?"

The door slowly opened and he was pulled in by a pair of strong arms. He gasped as he was swept inside and the door was closed behind him.

"Sasuke, I have some news." Itachi said as he let Sasuke go and sit on his bed.

"Whatever it is I won't care, because I love you and we can get through it." Sasuke said as he sat next to Itachi.

Itachi looked down at Sasuke and smiled, "I'm glad to hear that cause, Sasuke, I'm pregnant."

Sasuke looked at Itachi with a smile, "I guess Shikamaru was right."

Itachi looked at Sasuke with a surprised look, "What do you mean 'Shikamaru was right'?"

Sasuke smiled at Itachi, "He told me that he thought you were pregnant and he was right."

Itachi laughed.

"Hey what's so funny?" Sasuke asked with a pout.

"That boy, Shikamaru, is one smart guy." Itachi said as he kissed Sasuke.

"I better return to my guests so they don't start thinking perverted thoughts." Sasuke said as he got up and kissed Itachi on the cheek.

"Okay, baby, Oh and by the way…" Itachi said.

"Yea." Sasuke asked.

"I'm going to be laughed at when I go to see Kisame and them again." Itachi said with a laugh.

"Why?" Sasuke asked while turning his head to the side in a questionable way.

"Cause when I tell them how I got pregnant they will laugh, I even think it's funny. I can hear it right now, me saying 'I got pregnant on a bus by my little brother.' And then them busting out in laughter." Itachi let a cold laugh out.

"Well, just don't listen to them then." Sasuke then leaned toward Itachi and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Then he left the room.

He entered his room again to find a sleeping Shikamaru spooning a half naked Chouji, A half naked Neji spooning with Naruto, Kiba spooning a completely naked Shino, a naked Kankuro spooning his naked younger brother, and a completely naked Sai spooning with a half naked Lee. Sasuke laughed silently as he walked to his bed. He then laid down and went to bed.

3 months later...

"I can't take his mood swings anymore, Shikamaru; I don't know what to do!" Sasuke said as his friend looked at him with a bored expression.

"Simple Sasuke..." Shikamaru said.

"What, love his flaws?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Yes, or dump him and get killed...It's up to you." And with that said Shikamaru went back to staring into space.

While Shikamaru was in deep thought, Sasuke snuck out of the room to go to Itachi's. He knocked on the door and asked quietly, "Itachi?" No answer, so he knocked louder. 

The door flew open and an annoyed Itachi stood in the door way, "What?" He didn't even look to see who it was until he heard someone say his name really low, "Oh, Sasuke, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." He motioned for Sasuke to come in.

Sasuke closed the door behind him while Itachi sat on his bed.

"So what is it that you want, little one?" Itachi ask as he got more comfortable on the bed.

"I wanted to see if you were okay, and if..." Sasuke was scared to ask his brother since his brother was having mood swings.

"If you can what, little brother?" Itachi asked as he got up and walked over to his little brother.

"If I can stay with you tonight?" Sasuke didn't look at Itachi he looked down and felt tears coming to his face.

Itachi smiled and lifted Sasuke chin up, "Of course." Itachi said as he leaned in and kissed Sasuke.

Sasuke was smiling when Itachi broke the kiss. He forgot how much he missed those kisses and staying the night with his favorite person in the world.

But little did Sasuke know that someone was planning to do something horrible that could tear his whole world apart, unless he can stop the person behind the plan.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter one, I don't know what's going to happen in chapter 2 yet, cause I haven't started it yet. Yes I know I'm lazy, but I want to see you work 6 fanfics at once.**


	2. The Small Problem

**Sorry for for any errors I'm on the phone typing with one hand! And my friend just scared the SHIT out of me, literally! This chapter is dedicated to the friend who scared the SHIT out of me! Yes, Kitty, that is you! So thanks for making me soil myself! anyways onto the chapter!**

**Kitty: This is actually Kitty, and I want to say, THANK YOU, YAOI! XD And yes, I scared the crap outta her, but I don't remember how I did...o.O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah**

Sasuke woke up the next day and went into the kitchen to look at the mail. He had a letter addressed to him...'Who would send me something?' He cautiously opened the letter and his eyes widened as he finished reading it. He then ran to Itachi, to check on him. Then went to find Kakashi, knowing Itachi was in no condition to fight, I mean he's pregnant, he can't fight!

Sasuke found Kakashi outside looking in a store with that look in his eye again.

"Thinking about those porn books of yours again, huh, Kakashi?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Kakashi had not noticed the kid until he said something, "Oh, Sasuke, I didn't hear you coming...what's wrong, why are you so pale?" Kakashi asked as he examined his student.

"I'm always pale...But that's beside the point, Itachi is in trouble..." Sasuke was about to tell him the rest but was cut off by Kakashi.

"What's wrong with Itachi?" Kakashi asked.

"I was getting to that…Anyway, I got this letter from an anonymous person…Here" Sasuke handed him the letter and read.

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_You may have left but I still know where you are, I can see you when you're sleeping, I know when you're…On the can…but that's beside the point. I have sent you this letter to let you know that I'm not going to sit back and lose you. I needed you and you left me for your big brother, Itachi. But you will soon pay for the betrayal. So sleep with one eye open for a while that way you can see who I am._

_Love,_

_Anaconda_

Kakashi looked at the letter with disbelief, "I know who it is!" Kakashi said and looked at Sasuke.

"You do, who?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Kakashi with disbelieve. 

"Orochimaru!" Kakashi said lowly to where Sasuke barely heard him.

"WHAT?" Sasuke screamed as it registered in his mind, "But I left him cause...cause...well I don't want to say it out in public." Sasuke said. He then looked at Kakashi with a pleading look in his eye, "Kakashi, please you have to protect me and my brother..." Sasuke asked almost crying just thinking about if he lost Itachi.

"Why do you need my help, Itachi's a lot stronger than I am." Kakashi ask with an eyebrow up in a questionable way.

"He's...Well...Um...He's" Sasuke made a gesture to Kakashi to come closer so he could whisper it to Kakashi.

Kakashi got the idea and put his uncovered ear to Sasuke. "Well, here's the thing, Kakashi, he is pregnant."

**1...2...3...4...5**

Kakashi's face went into shock, "You can't be serious?" He asked looking at his student.

Sasuke just nodded his head.

"Who's the dad?" Kakashi asked eyeballing Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed lightly, "Ummm…Me."

Kakashi looked at him, "How did that happen?"

Sasuke blushed even darker, "On the back of a bus…Hey, it was mostly his idea."

Kakashi sighed, "Fine, I'll help you, since it seems that Itachi is in no condition to fight...hee hee."

Sasuke looked at his sensei with a death glare, "What's so funny?"

Kakashi stopped laughing long enough to say, "You got him pregnant on the back of a bus."

Sasuke just gave him a death glare.

He then followed Sasuke home and sat in the living room and waited till Sasuke woke up Itachi. They soon emerged, one wide awake the other looked like he had just had a bad day.

"What's Kakashi doing here, Sasuke-kun?" Itachi asked tiredly.

"He's here to help us..." Sasuke said.

"From what?" Itachi asked bewildered.

"From Orochimaru." Kakashi spoke for the first since he entered the house.

"What about Orochimaru?" Itachi asked mad.

"He sent me a letter and threatened us." Sasuke said as he handed the letter. As soon as Itachi was done reading it, he punched the nearest thing to him in frustration, which was a wall.

Sasuke went to his side and comforted him. He then made Itachi sit down on the couch. Kakashi smiled at the two then thought of how his lover and him act just the same…Except his lover isn't pregnant.

The rest of the day everyone was on high alert. At night Kakashi sat in the living room at high alert. He then heard something at the door and it opened. He then saw a sleep walking Itachi. He quickly grabbed Itachi and pulled him back inside. He put him back with Sasuke. He was about to leave when the window above the bed shot open. All three looked at it in fear as a giant snake head was in view. Kakashi then acted on instinct and jumped on the head board. So the snake couldn't touch Itachi and Sasuke. He then saw a smirking Orochimaru and a really annoyed Kabuto.

Kakashi then looked behind him, "Run! Get Itachi to a safe place." He said as he jumped out of the window and went to fight Orochimaru. He lunged at Orochimaru but was caught by his long tongue. He then threw Kunai at the snake guy trying to get free, and he succeeded. He fell onto his feet and ran after Orochimaru but was stopped by a blonde person.

"Kakashi, I'll take it from here, I don't think Iruka would like his pervert killed." Tsunade said as she turned her head over her shoulder and smiled at Kakashi.

"Good luck, Hokage." He said as he got ready to poof away to find Sasuke and Itachi.

"Luck has nothing to do with it." She said with a laugh.

Kakashi smiled and poofed away.

But little did Kakashi know that his little lover was indeed in trouble.

**I hope you liked the chapter cause I finally became less lazy and typed 3 more chapters, so be happy! And I'm still talking to the person it's dedicated right now on the phone and the phone is about to die...and besides it's 1:04 A.M. We've been talking 3 and half hours...Now that's funny...HI KITTY! HI SKYZ! And again Kitty thanks for scaring the living day lights out of my ass. next time warn me when you're going to meow in my ear on the phone...But then again it wouldn't have been that funny for you, huh?**

**Kitty: Uhmmm...Nope! I don't...think so. I'm confused...Neways, REVIEW FOR YAOI! And for the chapter that was dedicated to me! :P**


	3. What a Woman

**Sorry for any errors I have to type this story at night so I can't get in trouble with my overprotective dad...Well it doesn't matter now, he's asleep. This chapter is dedicated to Skyz for always getting me out of my depressing moods when she's around me...oh and also for her weirdness...It's just like mine. Anyways onto the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Ummmmmmmm...who cares?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Itachi, we have to keep going!" Sasuke said as he picked up his big brother bridal style.(Itachi doesn't weigh as much as he looks) He started to run but he was stopped by a cloud of white smoke and Kakashi standing calmly in the middle. "What happened to Orochimaru, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked as he looked at his sensei. "Tsunade is taking care of him for us...I think the safest place to go would be Iruka's house..." Kakashi said calmly completely ignoring the fact that Tsunade and her assisant were fighting Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Why Iruka's house...? Wait, you're going out with Iruka?" Sauke asked as they headed to Iruka's house. "Wow, you really are slow." Itachi said with a laugh. "You're in no postition to make fun of me...I could drop you right now." Sasuke said evilly. "I'm quite comfortable in your big arms though." Itachi said with a pout. "Yea, well enjoy it while you can." Sasuke said. He then looked at Kakashi head and noticed that something was wrong. Kakashi's body showed worry. "Kakashi, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he picked up the pace. "It's Iruka, something's not right...I can sense his chakra and it's spiking every now and then...Let's hurry." Kakashi looked at Sasuke with worry.

Sasuke nodded his head and they ran as fast as possible to Iruka's...Except Itachi wasn't running he was resting in Sasuke's arms, happily.

-

--

-

"Orochimaru, did you really think you could come into Kohona without me knowing?" Tsunada said. Orochimaru smiled evilly. "No, but this should be fun, since Jiraiya isn't here." Tsunade then smiled. "Who said he wasn't?" Jiraiya then appeared next to Manda on Gamabunta. "Jiraiya's here!" Jiraiya called out as he did the Sailor Moon pose with his fingers on his forehead and other hand on his hip. Orochimaru's eyes widened in fear, he knew he was out matched even with Kabuto. Plus, seeing Jiraiya do that pose was enough to scare anyone.

-

--

-

"Hee hee, Iruka, it's too bad that you won't live to see your pretty little boyfriend die...At least you can meet him when you do die." The dark figure said as he kicked Iruka in the side. "How could you still be alive, Mizuki, I thought Naruto got rid of you?" Iruka asked he tried to break free of the ropes that held his arms and legs together. "Nope, that was nothing. I've had worse." Mizuki said with a manic smile. 'Kakashi where are you?' Iruka thought as he saw what Mizuki was holding. Just then the door busted in and there stood one pissed off Kakashi. He grabbed the kunai Mizuki was holding and threw him against the wall. "Sasuke, put Itachi down on the couch and untie Iruka, okay?" Kakashi said as he looked at Iruka. Sasuke nodded his head and put Itachi down and ran over to Iruka.

Kakashi then slapped Mizuki, who laughed like a mad man. "Hit me all you want, I can't feel it." Sasuke then realized what Jutsu Orochimaru had used, and that in fact Mizuki really was dead. Sasuke then performed the jutsu and Mizuki realized this and said "Shit" before his body disapeared into thin air. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and was about to question him but Iruka needed him more. He quickly ran to Iruka's aid. "Iruka, are you okay...? Did he hurt you too bad?" Iruka just smiled. "I'm okay, Kakashi, you came before he had a chance to hurt me...Is what Mizuki said true...Is Orochimaru after Sasuke again?"

Kakashi looked down. "Yea, but Tsunade is taking care of him right now."

-

--

-

"Kabuto, we're out matched." Orochimaru said calmly. "Don't worry I can take most of the damage." Kabuto said with a smile. Orochimaru then jumped at Tsunade and wrapped his tounge around her neck but was stopped by Tsunade's hands ripping them from her neck and she pulled him by his neck toward her and gave him a good punch. Shizune then went into action and attacked Kabuto. Jiraiya helped Tsunade with Orochimaru.

After much fighting the only ones standing was Tsunade, Orochimaru and Shizune.

"You can't win, today you will die!!!!" Tsunade said as she jumped at Orochimaru and punched him in the face with all her strength cause him to fly. He laid there limply next to Kabuto. Shizune then went to check on Jiraiya. "Is he still alive, Shizune?" Tsunade asked as she jumped off the giant snake who disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Yea, he used to much chakra, that's all...A little rest and he'll be okay." Shizune said as she picked up Jiraiya and poofed off to take Jiraiya to his house so he could sleep somewhere more comfortable than the ground.

"Orochimaru, you were a fool to challenge me and you paid with your life." Tsunade then took Orochimaru's body and went to the outskirts of Kohona and burned Orochimaru's body. Then went back and was about to take Kabuto's body and bury it, but he was awake looking around. "Kabuto, are you going to try and fight me again?" She asked as she slowly walked to the confused boy. "Again...? Why would I fight you...? By the way, who are you?" Kabuto asked as he looked at Tsunade. "I'm Tsunade. Do you member your name?"

"Yea, why wouldn't I?" Kabuto asked as he stood up and brushed himself off. "By the way, why am I here?" He asked with a blush. "Well, I guess since I killed Orochimaru, you are no long under his jutsu...You're in Konoha, and you were here cause that's what Orochimaru wanted." Tsunade explained the best way she could. "O-ro-chi-ma-ru...Now I remember, he came to me and then everything went black and I woke up here...Do you know how I can get home?" Kabuto asked. "I'll have someone take you home tomorrow, for now you need your rest." Tsunade said. And Kabuto nodded his head.

-

--

-

"Kakashi, mind explaining to me why Itachi has gotten a big belly and bigger moobs since the last time I saw him?" Iruka asked as he pointed to the sleeping Itachi on the couch. "Ummmmm...I can't tell without Sasuke's permission." Kakashi said nervously. "WHAT?! THAT'S BULL!!!" Iruka yelled. "Shhhh, don't wake him up, you two, he seems so peaceful and I want to enjoy it while I can." Sasuke said as he walked into the kitchen. "Sasuke, what has happened to Itachi?" Iruka asked quietly. "Promise not to tell anyone?" Sasuke asked wondering if he should tell him. "Promise...Now what is it?" Iruka asked. "He's pregnant." 

**1...2...3...4...5...6**

"You can't be serious, guys can't get pregnant." Iruka quietly yelled. "Well, somehow he did, the doctors don't even know how it works but he has to get a c-section to keep the kid." Sasuke explained. "So...Ummmmmm...Who's the dad, and where did it happen?" Iruka asked curiously. Sasuke went a bright red. Kakashi laughed. "My, aren't we the curious one?" Iruka just glared at him then looked back at Sasuke. "Well?" Sasuke looked down at his feet. "Me, and on the back of the bus..." Iruka looked at Sasuke with disbelief. "W-Wha?!" Itachi then chose that perfect moment to sleep lightly. He shot up and looked at the 3 in the kitchen sleeply. "Will, you three shut up?" He then fell back to the couch fast asleep snoring loudly. "Geez, what a woman!" The three laughed quietly at Sasuke's comment.

But little did They know that a dark figure was planning on getting their revenge on Sasuke for also leaving them for Itachi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked the chapter...Cause I think I did a pretty decent job, even though it's short...anyways, I'm not good with fight scenes. So I did what just came to my mind. Oh and also if you guess who the dark figure is then I will dedicate the a chapter I make to you. That's why I dedicated last chapter to Kitty and this Chapter to Skyz, they both guess who the mystery person from the first chapter was (Orochimaru) so I had to do two chapters so I could make it even.**


	4. Spilled the Beans

**I dedicate this chapter to myself...Just kidding I dedicate it to our(Kitty, Skyz, and me) Hatome-chan. I love you, our number one pimp. And yes Kitty I know she will probably never read this but still I wanted to dedicate something to her, since I'm her number one hoe. anyways to the story we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did Naruto would be a genius plus a ninja.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 months later...

"Sasuke, did you really think I would forgive you for dumping me for your brother...NEVER!!!!" The dark figure said with an evil laugh. "Will you just shut up and do what you are planning instead of saying it out loud!!!!" The dark figure's housemate yelled as it stuck it's head in and yelled it and left. "You shut up...I'll say that next time...MUAHAHAH-" The dark figure was cut off by the housemate again. "SHUT. UP." The housemate then left. "You shut up." The dark figure said as it started to work on it's evil plan against Sasuke and Itachi.

-

--

-

"SASUKE!" Itachi yelled from his room. "What?!" Sasuke asked as he entered the room. "I'm hungry and I can't get up." Sasuke sighed annoyed. "Okay, hold on." He went over to Itachi and helped him up and helped him walk to the kitchen. "Thanks." Itachi said as Sasuke set him in a chair. "No prob...Itachi, how long have you been pregnant again, I lost count after 4 months." Sasuke asked as he went into the kitchen and fixed lunch for them. "6 months...6 painful months." Itachi said as he laid his head back. "Wow it's been that long...? I never noticed." Sasuke said as he put their food on plates and set one infront of Itachi And one infront of him.

-

--

-

"Tsunada?!" Shizume yelled. "Yes, Shizume, what is it?" Tsunada asked as she looked up from her desk. "It's Kakashi, ma'm, he wishes to speak with you." Shizume said. "Well don't just stand there send him in!" Tsunada said. "Yes, ma'm!" Shizume said as she went out the door. 5 minutes later Kakashi comes through the door calmly reading his book. "Yo." He said and turned a page in him book. "What is it you want to tell to tell me, Kakashi?" Tsunada asked annoyed at how calm Kakashi was acting, which was his normal way. "It's about Itachi." Kakashi said as he closed his book. "Yea, what about him?" Tsunada asked even more annoyed. "He can't fight for another 3 months..." Kakashi said as he put his perverted book away.

"What's the meaning of this, Kakashi, what do you mean Itachi can't fight for another 3 months?" Tsunada asked about ready to attack. "Promise you won't overreact?" Kakashi said glaring at Tsunada. "Now since when do I overreact?" Tsunada said with a smile. "Well what I'm about to say will shock and you will probably overreact...AND probably amaze you." Kakashi said nervously. "Whatever it is, Kakashi, I can handle it, so tell me already." Tsunada said as she sat down. "Itachi can't fight cause he's pregnant." Kakashi then flinched thinking Tsunada was going to have a cow. Instead she was sitting calmly at her desk with a 'Wha!' expression on her face. "That's impossible, guys can't get pregnant!" Tsunada said. "Well, he is." Kakashi said as he relaxed.

"Who's the...D-ad?" She asked confused as heck. "Sas...Sasuke." Kakashi said flinching. "Wha! That's just fuc...Wait, why would Itachi let himself get pregnant?" Tsunada asked looking at Kakashi with one eyebrow up in a questionable manner. "Um, well...You see, it happened on the back of the bus...It was Itachi's idea to do it there, but Sasuke told him he would agree if...well you can guess the rest." Kakashi said, knowing he was dead. "Whoa, I never knew letting Itachi back into Kohona would lead to him getting pregnant by his little brother." Tsunada said with shock written all over her face. "Yea, just don't hurt Sasuke, he didn't know Itachi could get pregnant and neither did Itachi, but they really do love each other...Even though they're brothers, but still they have looked beyond that." Kakashi finished his speech with a nod of his head.

"Don't worry, Kakashi, I would never do anything to hurt anyone, I don't care if they are brothers, I'm hokage and I made a promise to protect all the people in Kohona." Tsunada said proudly. "Such a great speech, Hokage." Kakashi said with a silent laugh. "A lot better than yours, atleast." Tsunada couldn't help but laugh as Kakashi put his head down in defeat. "Well, you should go before Iruka starts getting worried." Tsunada said with a sigh. Kakashi nodded his head and poofed to Iruka's house. Tsunada looked out the window toward Sasuke's house. "Damn, with Itachi pregnant Kohona is open wide for an attack."

-

--

-

"Hey, Itachi?" Sasuke asked nervously. "Hm?" Itachi answered. "What are you going to do with our child as soon as it's born?" Sasuke asked looking Itachi in the eyes. "I'm going to keep it, I want to keep everything that I get from you." Itachi said with a smile. Sasuke then got up and walked over to Itachi. He then dropped to his knees and placed his head gentle on Itachi's belly. He then lifted his head up and laughed slightly. "What's so funny, Sasuke?" Itachi asked tilting his head to the left in a questionable manner.

"I felt the baby kick, that's all." Sasuke said as he looked up at Itachi. "Three more months, Itachi and it'll be out." Sasuke said with a smile. "Yep, and I can't wait, carrying all this around tires me out." Itachi said as he laid his head back on the chair. "And since you can't fight cause of it, I'll have to fight to protect you." Sasuke said as he stood up. "Yep, my muscle man." Itachi said with a smile. Sasuke smiled back and gentle kissed Itachi. "I love you." Sasuke said as he pulled back. "I love you, too." Itachi said as he lifted his head.

-

--

-

"Damnit, Sasuke, I will get my revenge. MUAHAHA-" The dark figure was then again cut off by his housemate. "Will you shut up!!!" the housemate yelled as they entered and left the room. "You shut up...I'll say that next time."

-

--

-

"You know Sasuke is going to kill you if he finds out that you told Tsunada about Itachi?" Iruka said as he wrapped his arms around his pervert. "Yea, but she need to know, incase something was to happen and she needed Itachi's help and he couldn't come to help, then she would have most likely kick him out of Kohona." Kakashi said and he pulled his mask down to kiss his little dolphin. "Yea, I guess you're right." Iruka said before their lips met in a kiss. Then Kakashi jumped on Iruka and what happened next, neither one can member.

But little did they know that the dark figure was still planing on attacking Itachi and Sasuke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too. Well, I still have to wait and see who guesses who the dark figure is before I can finish the next chapter. Well anyways, I dedicated this chapter to Hatome-chan, cause everyone, who know her, loves her to death.**


	5. Her not so perfect revenge

**Sorry for any errors I am a little sick...Oh well, anyways I'm going to try my best on this...This chapter is dedicated to my girlfriend, Skyz. Since no one guessed who the dark figure was.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hahaha, Sasuke and Itachi, today I will get my revenge on you two for ignoring my hot looks." The dark figured said in a evil voice. "INO, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" Her roomate yelled as she looked in the room and then left. "Shut up, Sakura...I'll say that next time...MUAWHAHAHAHAH..." Ino was cut off yet again by Sakura. "Ino, shut the fuck up!!!!" Sakura yelled as she went to her room. "You shut up." Ino said to no one...Since Sakura was gone.

-

--

-

"Sasuke, I'm sorry." Itachi said sadly. "What for, Itachi?" Sasuke asked looking at his nii-san...No, lover. "I'm sorry, you have to deal with my mood swings." Itachi said putting his head down in shame. Sasuke pulled Itachi's face to look at his. "Don't be, I'll do anything for you, I love you." Sasuke said as he brought Itachi in for a kiss. "I love you too, Sasuke." Itachi said as they broke apart for air. "Um...Itachi, how long before you have the baby?" Sasuke asked with a blush. "Well let's see...It's been 6 and a half months...I would say in 2 and a half months." Itachi said as he added it up on his fingers. "Wow, that's not too far away." Sasuke said. "Yea, I bet you just can't wait until we can get it on again?" Itachi said with a smirk as Sasuke blushed.

-

--

-

"Tsunada, we have trouble." Shizume said as she ran into the hokage's tower. "What is it Shizume?" Tsunada said not looking up from her paper work. "Someone in Kohona...We don't know who yet...But we do know that they are planning on attacking Itachi and Sasuke." Shizume said. Tsunada's head shot up. "Get me Kakashi, Shizume, now." She said in a hurried voice. "Yes, ma'm." Shizume said as she disapeared to find the pervert of Kohona. "With Itachi pregnant he can't fight." She told the man standing in the shadows. "Oh, would you like me to help?" He asked. "Please, Jiraiya?" She asked him. "You know I'll do anything for you, Tsunada." He said as he walked to the door with a smile. "Thank you." She said as he opened the door. "Don't thank me yet...Wait until I actually save them." Jiraiya said with a laugh as he left.

-

--

-

Shizume franticly knocked on Kakashi's door and when no one answered she rushed off to Iruka. Once she got there she started to knock and five minutes later a tired Iruka opened the door. "Shizume...? What are you doing here...? It's midnight." He said as he wiped his eyes. "Have you seen Kakashi...?" She asked ignoring the questionable look that Iruka gave her. "Yea, he's asleep on the couch...Why...? Do you need him?" He asked calmly. "Yea, Lady Tsunada asked me to get him...Something is going to happen..." She then trailed off in thought. "Well, then let's go, Shizume." A voice said from behind Iruka, scaring the both of them. Kakashi stepped into their veiw with his hidden smile. "Well, it seems you weren't asleep." Shizume and Iruka said at the same time. "How can I will all this racket?" He asked sleepily. "Sorry, but it is an emergency...We really need your help on this one." Shizume said. "Okay, what is it?" He asked annoyed. "Lady Tsunada told me not to say it in public...You have to go to the hokage tower and talk to her." She said alittle annoyed also, at the fact she couldn't already tell him and get him to Sasuke and Itachi A.S.A.P.

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay." He said as he disapeared in a puff of smoke. Shizume stared at the puff of smoke. After a minute Iruka broke the silence. "Is it about Itachi and Sasuke's safety?" He asked. "Yes." Shizume said. "Well, I better go before I get neck deep in work." She said with a smile as she walked away.

-

--

-

A knock came at Tsunada's door. She knew who it was. "Come in." Tsunada said calmly. Kakashi then came in(W/o opening the door) with a puff of smoke. "You wanted to see me, Tsunada?" He asked. "Yea, take a seat." She said as she pointed to a chair. Kakashi took the chair and pulled out his precious orange book. "So, what is it?" He asked bored. "It's about Itachi and Sasuke..." She started. "Yea, what about them?" He asked urging her on. "I have recieved news that someone is planning on attacking them...Someone in Kohona." She said sadly. "Do they know who this person is?" Kakashi asked looking up from his book. "No, Shizume over heard a person talking about their plot." She said. "Do you think they will try it?" He asked. "I don't know, my best bet is that they will...That is why I called on you...Will you help Jiraiya protect Itachi and Sasuke?" She asked looking at the man infront of her. "Sure, I was getting bored without missions anyways." He said as he put his book up. "I'll join him right now...Bye, Tsunada." He said. "Bye, Kakashi." She said as he did some hand signs and disapeared in yet again a puff of smoke. "Hopefully, that will be enough to protect them." Tsunada said as she went back to work.

-

--

-

Kakashi poofed next to Jiraiya. "Yo." He said calmly. "So, it looks like the losers need our help." Jiraiya said with a laugh. "Yep." Kakashi said as he put up his book. Then signed. "Why does everyone want to hurt each other so bad?" He asked. "It's the ninja way, Kakashi." Jiraiya said sadly. "Yea, yea, I know." Kakashi said with a sigh.

-ten minutes later-

"Jiraiya, it looks like our attacker has finally showed." Kakashi said as he got ready to attack. "Yep." Jiraiya said. Then Kakashi and him puffed infront of the attack. "EEK!!!" The attacker yelled. "Ino?" Jiraiya asked. "What are you doing here?" Kakashi finished. "Getting my revenge...MUAWHAHAHA-" Ino was interupted. "SHUT UP, INO-PIG!!!!" Sakura yelled. "You shut up...I'll tell her that next time." Ino said. "Who are you planning of attacking, Sasuke and Itachi?" Kakshi asked. "Maybe." Ino said with a smirk. "Well, _Ino,_ you have to get through us first." Jiraiya said. "Gladly." Ino said as she disapeared and reapeared behind Jiraiya. "I'll take you on first." Ino said as she took a kunai out of her pouch and tried to stab him. Jiraiya quickly dodged it. "You have to do better than that, brat." He said as he summoned one of his frogs as he ran off to get Tsunada.

Kakashi rolled his eyes..._What a dork..._Ino then disapeared and reapeared behind Kakashi with kunai still in hand. "You think you can do any better?" Ino asked curiously. "Hn." Kakashi said as he uncovered his sharingan eye. "I don't know, but we can find out." He said with a smirk as he face Ino. "So you do more than just read that perverted book." Ino said with a smirk as she jumped at Kakashi with the kunai. He quicklly dodged it and grabbed Ino's arm. "If you keep this up we will kill you." He said as he bent Ino's wrist until it popped and she screamed. "You think that will stop me?" Ino said as she grabbed another kunai with her other hand. "No, but I can always break the other wrist too." Kakashi said as he dodged Ino's attack.

-five minutes later-

Ino has a broken nose, a scar on her arm and another two on both legs. While Kakashi berally had a scratch. "Damn." Ino said, out of breath. She was about to attack when someone yelled and startled her. "Kakashi, Tsunada's here now!!!!" Jiraiya yelled as he returned. Ino then took this time to attack Kakashi. "Took you long enough." Kakashi yelled as he blocked Ino's attack with his kunai. "Sorry, she was doing something." Jiraiya said with a nervous laugh. "Kakashi, I'll take over from here...She has been sentence to the death penalty anyways...So let me do it so we don't have to kill you, too." Tsunada said as she jumped inbetween Kakashi and Ino. Kakashi then bowed and walked over to Jiraiya. "This should be fun to watch." Jiraiya said with a smile. "Yea, seeing as she is younger than me and is more hard-headed than Naruto, it will be." Kakashi said as he took out his orange book.

"Did you really think you would get away with the murder?" Tsunada asked as Ino stood still. "Yes." Ino said calmly. "And how would you do that?" Tsunada asked pissed. "Run away and become a missin'-nin." Ino said with a smirk. "Well, I guess I have to kill you know." Tsunada said as she ran toward Ino with a kunai. Ino, being the dumb one, forgot about Tsunada's strength and went after her. Tsunada's kunai went right through Ino's heart with such force killing the blonde girl in an instant...But as for Ino's kunai...on the ground with one side covered in blood...Tsunada's blood. She only scratch Tsunada's chest. Tsunada healed Kakashi before she healed herself. After all was said and done, they all went inside of Sasuke's and Itachi's house.

-

--

-

But little did they know what the future held for them.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope it was okay...I don't like it but oh well...Anyways...please reveiw...I tried my best on this chapter. -pout- And whoever guess what the baby is(Boy or Girl) first, I will dedicate the next chapter to.**


	6. Stomach Hell

**Yaoi: I'm dedicating this chapter to PrincessBite-Me for guessing right and didn't even notice it...Yes, Itachi's child is...I think I'll let you read to figure it out...The name you will find out later...Dattebayo!  
**

**Amaya(Kitty): Hey, that's mine and brother's line Yao!**

Yaoi: Like I care...Bwahahaha!

**Skyz: Let's just start the story, guys. -annoyed sigh-**

**Yaoi: Yes, let's!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...But if I did...Bwahahaha!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-2 months and a half later-

"Ahh, Sasuke, I think it's time!" Itachi yelled from his position on the couch. Sasuke then jumped to Itachi's aid to help Tsunade perform the C-section. "Itachi, this is going to hurt a little since I can't use any kind of medicine on you, but you must bear with it for a while so I can keep you and your baby alive." Tsunade said as she motioned with her hand for Shizune to come help too. Shizune shyly walked over to the hurting man and put the things Tsunade would need for the surgery and also put towels on the couch so Itachi's blood won't stain everything...Except the floor. "Thanks, Shizune." She said as she grabbed the scapel(I don't know how to spell it) and pulled up Itachi's shirt until she could see all of his belly. She then made a small insertion and Itachi's body jerked almost causing Tsunade to stab Itachi's belly. "Sasuke, hold him still for me, please, one wrong move it could kill them both." Tsunade said grimly. Sasuke gulped the lump in his throat down and shook his head. "Okay." He said as he went to Itachi and held him still. "Thanks." Tsunade said as she continued her job.

After successfully cutting down the belly with no problem, Tsunade then started on the bottom taking the scapled and pulling it across his stomach. Itachi flinched but Sasuke still had a firm grip on him. "Almost inside, just a little bit longer and it'll be over." Tsunade said as she made the second cut at the top of the cut going down his belly. "Okay, just please hurry, I'm in so much pain right now." Itachi said in agony. Tsunade nodded her head as she opened up his stomach, reached in and gently cut his stomach. She then reached inside his stomach and pulled out a beautiful baby girl. Tsunade quickly handed the baby to Shizune so she could sew up Itachi before he lost to much blood. She sewed his stomach up first, with success. Then she closed his stomach up and quickly sewed it up. By the time she was done Itachi had already passed out. "He's just tired from the blood loss, he should be fine after a good rest." Tsunade said as she picked Itachi up and took him to the master bedroom, placing him on the soft elegant bed.

"When he wakes up tell me, cause I want to check to see how he's doing, okay?" Tsunade said looking straight as Sasuke. "Yes, I got ya." Sasuke said waving them away with his free hand that wasn't holding the baby.

-

--

-

Itachi felt like heck when he woke up, his stomach was hurting, he was hungry, _**AND, **_to top it all off, he was so tired he couldn't even move. "Finally awake I see." Sasuke said as he rocked the small infant in his arms back and forth in the rocking chair. "Sasuke..." Was all Itachi was able to choke out. Sasuke just smiled and shook his head. "I thought that much..." Sasuke said as he walked to the bed and grabbed a glass filled with water with his free hand. "Here, have some water." Sasuke said with a smile and Itachi took the straw in his mouth and sucked it down. "So is it a boy or a girl?" Itachi asked after he finished. "A girl...She doesn't have a name yet, I was waiting on you to wake up first." Sasuke said. "I some how knew it was a girl, so I had already picked a name out." Itachi said with a smirk. "Yeah, well, what is it already, spit it out." Sasuke said anxiously. "Amaya." Itachi said with a even bigger smile. "Amaya." Sasuke said as he looked down of the little baby in his arms that smile when he had said 'Amaya.' "Amaya, seems to know her name already." Sasuke said with a laugh.

"Well, I'll be right back, Itachi, are you going to be okay?" Sasuke asked scared of what could happened. "Yea, I'm sure I can deal with it." Itachi said laying down. "I'm going to take Amaya with me so you don't have to worry about having to take care of her." Sasuke said securing Amaya in his arms. "Thanks." Itachi said as he grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. on. Sasuke then smirked and ran as fast as he could to the Hokage tower.

-

--

-

A knock came at the Hokage's door. "Come in." She said not looking up. "Is he awake?" She asked still not looking up. "Yes, and I would very much love to get back before something happens." Sasuke said as he walked to the desk. "Alright, I'll be done in a sec." She said looking up as she stood. "Thanks." He said as they walked to the door. "No problem." She said waving her hand in the air to empasize the words. "No really, if you haven't of saved us so many time and delivered the baby then neither one of us would be alive." He said as they were now walking down the stairs and ended at the doors. "Well, I am the hokage, it IS my job." Tsunada said as she held the door open for Sasuke since he had Amaya in his arms. "No, even if you weren't you still would have." He said as they then jumped up into the trees and ran. "Thanks, it's good to hear you actually saying something other than a rude comment." She said laughing as the house came into view.

Tsunade then opened the door to the house letting Sasuke in, and closing once he was in. They then went to the room Itachi was in and found him staring at the T.V. with no expression. "Hey, Itachi, I'm back." Sasuke said handing Tsunade Amaya as he walked causiously to Itachi. "Sasuke?" He asked finally gaining his mind and body back. "Yes, Itachi, it's me. Are you feeling okay?" Sasuke said sitting on the bed beside him. "Yea, I just kinda knodded off...I think I did anyways." He said going into thought. "Don't worry about it, Tsunade is here to see you...Can you sit up?" He asked and Itachi knodded his head, then tried to get up but it hurt so Sasuke had to help him. "He's ready Tsunade." Sasuke said as he studied Itachi. Tsunade knodded her head and walked over to the bed. Once she was close enought she handed Sasuke Amaya and concentraited chakra into her hand then ran them over the scar over Itachi's stomach. Itachi held back a squirm and a hiss at the weird feeling the Chakra was causing.

After a few minutes, which felt like forever to Itachi, Tsunade stopped and smiled. "He should be able to move better now...But you should not fight or have...Um..." Tsunade was blushing. "Sex?" Sasuke asked causing Tsunada to blush more. "Yes...It could cause the internal wounds to open and you could bleed to death." Tsunade said and the blush disappered. "How long before he can...Do thoses?" Sasuke asked that way so he wouldn't cause the woman any more embarrassment. "4 weeks." She said seriously. Sasuke and Itachi's mouth then dropped. "A whole month...What?!" Sasuke said as he gained his cool. "Yes, I know you wanted to get back to 'normal' when he had the baby but if you do he could die." Tsunade said glaring from one to the other. "But.." Itachi begain but Tsunade interrupted him. "No, and that's final, look try getting a hobby for a month so you don't get hurt." Tsunade said as she left. "And I mean it, no sex or fighting." She said as she exited the front door.

"'Get a hobby' she say." Itachi said angerly. "Itachi, calm down it's just another month, it was just like when you were pregnant, but now you have to get a hobby." Sasuke said sadly. "What hobby, there's nothing I haven't done, remember when I was a missing nin?" Itachi asked and Sasuke shook his head. "Well, I had to keep my mind off you some how and that was only by getting a hobby, and each one I did I would either get bored with it or I would finish it." Itachi said laying back on the bed in defeat. "Have you ever tried making a scrap book?" Sasuke asked with a smile. "No." Itachi said looking at Sasuke confused. "Well, there you go, you can make a scrap book." Sasuke said grabbing Itachi's hand and rubbing it with his thumb. "But what will you do?" Itachi asked. "Take care of Amaya." Sasuke said looking down at the little buddle of joy in his arm. "But that's not fair, I relax and you have to take care of her." Itachi said as he raised himself up on his hands. "I don't have to I want to, she's a little part of you and me, so it's only fair the mother gets to relax." Sasuke said kissing Itachi's head causing him to blush. "Sasuke..." He said as he closed his eyes.

"Come on, lay back down, you need your rest, I'll be here when you wake in the morning." Sasuke said as he helped Itachi lay down. "O-Okay." Itachi said as he laid down and closed his eyes. Sasuke then smiled and walked to his side of the bed and put the asleep Amaya her crib and made sure that she could roll over. He then climbed under the covers and put his arm around Itachi, who was smiling. "Goodnight, aniki." Sasuke said. "Goodnight, koi." Itachi said causing Sasuke to jump up a little to stare into his face. "What did you call me?" Sasuke asked trying to figure out what he heard was real or a figment of his imagination. "I called you 'koi', you know love?" Itachi asked smirking inside. "I know what it means...But I thought-" He was cut off by a pair of lips on his. "You thought that your mind was playing tricks on you?" Itachi asked as he pulled back. Sasuke just knodded his head cause he couldn't think straight through his haze filled mind. "Let's go to bed now, koi." Itachi said as he turned his body to Sasuke and pulled him down to cuddle. They soon both fell asleep.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yaoi: I know, I know, it sucked...I'm sorry I'll try better next time.**

**Amaya: Don't be so hard on yourself, Yaoi.**

**Yaoi: Blagh.**

**Skyz: -giggle-**

**Yaoi: O-O...Did she just...**

**  
Amaya: Yes...That means DOOM...RUN AWAY!!!!**

Skyz: -giggle- Kakashi.


	7. Surprise, surprise

**Yaoi: I'm finally working on this again...even though I forgot where I'm taking this...but I'm sure I'll remember after this chapter...But no worries I will remember...after I get rid of these headaches...-.-''**

Amaya: Sucks to be you.

Yaoi: Yeah, well, you have a swass.(inside joke)

Amaya: Meanie**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…blah blah blah**

  
-Two weeks later-

"Wow, I still can't believe it's only been two weeks and you've already got so many pages of your scrapbook done." Sasuke exclaimed with a smile as he looked at each page. "Fourteen, to be exact." Itachi added as he looked with Sasuke. The first page had pictures of him and Itachi when they first got together in secrecy and ones of their best friends. The second page consisted of pictures of Amaya, Itachi, and himself together. On the third page was the pictures Sasuke drew for Itachi, his favorite one was the one with the black rose wrapped around a heart with 'Itachi and Sasuke 4-ever' written on it as it bleed. Sasuke smiled at it before turning the page to look on the fifth page with had all the pictures of Itachi's old friends from the Akatsuki clan. And so on as they all told a story of a day in Itachi's life with _his_ lover, _his_ brother, _his_ Sasuke. The last page was full of the pictures of Itachi's and Sasuke's latest date at the movies and to a fancy restaurant, while Kakashi and Iruka watched Amaya. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the memory of that day, he'd never in his life had so much fun with Itachi that didn't include sex.

Sasuke smiled as he closed the book and ran his hand over the cover lovingly. "I love it, Itachi, and you know what else I love?" Sasuke said as he looked at Itachi. "Me." Itachi said with a smirk as he looked back at _his_ lover. "You guessed right, do you know what you get now?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. "I don't know, what?" Itachi asked innocently. "A kiss." Sasuke said seductively as he kissed Itachi on the lips. And as soon as their lips met, he stuck his tongue out and touched Itachi's lips asking for permission. Itachi opened his mouth happily to let Sasuke search every inch of his mouth before they pulled apart for air. "Kami…..How I can't wait for you to heal." Sasuke breathed. "Same here." Itachi said as he put up his scrapbook on the third shelf of the book shelf before returning to his spot on the bed. "But just think, two more weeks and we're free." Itachi added as he pulled Sasuke to him. "Yeah, I know." Sasuke said as he cuddled into Itachi and soon found himself almost falling asleep. "Here, Sasuke, lay down." Itachi said as he pulled them under the cover and soon sleep took over them.

-

-

"Well, with no Orochimaru now, Itachi and Sasuke are safe but I keep getting this feeling something bad is about to happen…..This is why I'm sending you to watch over them, like it's a mission….Got it, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked the masked 'Icha Icha' lover. "Fine, but only because Sasuke is my star student." Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke right when Shizune was entering. "Lady Tsunade?" She asked nervously. "What is it, Shizune?" Tsunade asked with a sigh as she sat down behind her desk. "What was Kakashi here for?" She asked. "I have a bad feeling…and Kakashi is here to help me, that's all." Tsunade half told the truth. "This 'bad feeling' wouldn't have to deal with Itachi and Sasuke would it?" Shizune asked with an eyebrow raised. Tsunade mentally sweat dropped at how well Shizune knew her. "Yes, I can't get rid of it either." She answered as she looked out the window sadly.

-

-

Kakashi sat in the tree in front of Itachi and Sasuke's bedroom window. He watched the building intensely, he hoped Tsunade was wrong, but those bad omens could be provened correct for as Kakashi watched a dark figure from the shadows moved to jump. Kakashi quickly blocked the shadow's way to the window, earning a gasp from it. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Kakashi asked annoyed. "My name is not important…and I'm here to…_take_…care of some business." The shadow said and Kakashi gasped as he recognized the voice. "Kisame?" He asked poised for attack. "Very good….I never thought you could tell it was me just by my voice but you proved me wrong." Kisame said as he stepped into the street light. "You're not coming anywhere near Itachi or Sasuke." Kakashi said as he grabbed a kunai with each hand and went back into his fighting stance. "I'd like to see you stop me." Kisame said with a laugh. "Such big words for a weakling." A voice called from the top of the roof and both looked up. Kisame's eyes squinted to try and make out who it was, while Kakashi just relaxed. "Hey, Iruka and Jiraiya." He called up to them and Kisame gasped. "What brings you two here?" He continued.

"Like I'd miss a good fight." Was Jiraiya's answer. "I wanted to help you." Was Iruka's. "Good reasons…Now, Kisame, we can fight." Kakashi said as he face the blue shark slash human. "I can take all three of you down." Kisame said with confidence as he jumped at Kakashi, sword drawn to attack. He swung but Kakashi blocked it with his left hand kunai. "You have to do better than that." He said as he used his right hand kunai to push the left one so it would push the giant sword away. Iruka then took the chance to throw shuriken at Kisame's ribs. Each hitting their target. "Iruka, stay out of this." Kakashi warned. "Why should I?" He asked as he watched Kakashi pull his head band up to reveal his Sharingan eye and Kisame holding his bleeding wounds. "Cause he doesn't want to lose you." Jiraiya answered for him, because Kisame chose that exact moment to attack Kakashi with the sword. Kakashi, being an ANBU and all, dodged it easily.

"You keep fighting like that, and you'll surely die." Jiraiya yelled as he watched Kisame go on his right knee to the ground coughing up blood. His hand still on his sword as he tried to breath. "I will get my revenge." Kisame said as he quickly jumped up and proceeded to attack Kakashi yet again. Kisame didn't know though that his body would give out half way through the attack. His body hit the ground and he broke out in a mad coughing fit with blood coming out of his mouth. "He warned." Kakashi said as he pointed to Jiraiya before taking pity on Kisame and ending his life with a quick cut to the throat with a kunai. "May he rest in peace." Kakashi said as he stood up and looked up at his lover and Jiraiya. "Help me get rid of the evidence." He pleaded. "Of course." Iruka and Jiraiya said in unison.

They took Kisame's body to the out skirts of the village and burned his body. "Iruka, go home before something else happens….please?" Kakashi said as he hugged his lover. "Fine." Iruka sighed as he disappeared in a puff of smoke to home. "I'll report to Tsunade, Jiraiya, you go on home." Kakashi stated as he began to walk. "Nah, I think I'll watch over the Uchiha house for the rest of the night…..Just to be on the safe side." Jiraiya said with a smile. "Good, idea." Kakashi said as he walked off while Jiraiya poofed off to the Uchiha manor. The walk to the tower took 5 minutes at max for Kakashi, only because he was tired. You would be too if you had to fight at 3 in the morning against a shark man. He knocked on the door and it opened, revealing Shizune and Tsunade. "Yes?" Tsunade asked tiredly, not looking up from her paper work.

"Um…Yes, when I was watching the Uchiha manor, Kisame tried to get his hands on them but I took care of him. Right now Jiraiya is watching to house." Kakashi informed Tsunade. "Very good." She said as she signed the last paper work of the day, stood up, and walked up to the window. "You are free to go home to Iruka….Oh, and…um…have you seen Naruto…I stopped by his house for the usual check up, but the landlady said he moved out." Tsunade asked confused. "Oh, didn't you know? I thought he told you." Kakashi said confused. "No, now tell me." Tsunade said looking from the window to him. "He's going to marry Sakura….They're already living together." Kakashi said with a eye smile.

"And why haven't I been told?" She asked as she placed her hands on the desk and leaned over Kakashi. Kakashi thought about it for a while before answering. "Um…I forgot, he told me to tell you 12 days ago." Kakashi said with a scared for his life wince. "Idiot….when's the wedding?" She asked as she leaned back up straight. "Two weeks from now…She wanted to make sure Itachi could come." Kakashi said with a eye smile again. "He could come any time during those days. Why when he's healed fully?" Tsunade asked, eyeing Kakashi. "She doesn't want anyone to pick a fight with Itachi when he can't fight and then he would get hurt and she doesn't want Sasuke to blame her for it." Kakashi explained. "Or something like that." He continued and Tsunade sweat dropped. "Just go home before I castrate you." Tsunade said with a laugh as Kakashi left in a flash.

"Just two more weeks and Itachi can fight." Tsunade said as Shizune walked over to look at what Tsunade was looking at. "Tsunade, you're not thinking what I think you are?" Shizune asked with a gasp. "Yes, Shizune, It's the only chance we have of peace." Tsunade said as they left and turning off all the lights on their way out.

**--  
****Yaoi: Oh, another cliffhanger…sorry if the chapter sucked but if I don't update…it's a book to the head…-.-'**


	8. War is Acoming

**Yaoi: I know it's late and all, but hey, better late than never, right? I mean, it took me a while to think of how to pull this plot off.**

Skyz: Late….I'd say too many days late……though I believe it's been longer than days.

Yaoi: I'm sorry! -.-''

Disclaimer: I no own. I also don't own Brother's lullaby.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-1 week and 2 days later-

"Wait, wait, and hold up! You're telling me, you want Itachi and me to fight in the upcoming battle after he just had Amaya?! Are you CRAZY?!" Sasuke hissed at Tsunade as he leaned over her desk into her face with a death glare upon his face. "Yes, that is exactly what I'm telling you. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me crazy." Tsunade calmly stated back before turn her back on Sasuke to look at the map upon the wall. "Hm, and mind telling me who we are fighting?" Sasuke asked after taking a few deep breaths. "The Hidden Sound Village." Tsunade calmly stated as she pointed to the land she'd just mentioned. "And what makes you think we'll win? Do we have help on this or is it just the leaf village attacking?" Itachi butted in finally as he relaxed on the couch.

"Negative as always, I see, Itachi. Yes, we'll win, because we'll have the Hidden Sand and Rain Village helping us. And with no Orochimaru we are very sure to win." Tsunade retorted with a small smile. "Very interesting…But stupid." A voice from the door said before it was thrown open by an annoyed Itachi showing a scared blonde. "Naruto, what do you want?" Tsunade asked with an annoyed sigh. "To help fight." Was his simple reply with a big smile. "Naruto, n-" Tsunade began but Itachi cut her off with a small chuckle. "Why, Tsunade, he just wants to help. Besides we could really use him." Itachi said with a smile causing everyone but Sasuke to shiver in slight fear. "Alright, fine, you can fight, Naruto." Tsunade ended the sentence with a sigh.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted with a bright smile before he was hit in the back of the head with a book. "Owie!" He whined before turning about to face an annoyed as heck Itachi who was glaring at him. "Don't shout dobe." Itachi hissed as he got up and placed the book back on the table. "Nice shot, Itachi. We will defiantly need you." Tsunade interrupted before a fight broke out. "So, how long do we have to prepare?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Itachi from the corner of his eye. "Five days." Tsunade answered calmly though in her head she was preparing for Sasuke's outburst. "FIVE DAYS?! That's the day Itachi will be fully healed, why the hell are you doing this in five days?!" Sasuke screeched at her before Itachi walked up to Sasuke wrapping his arms around the steaming boy.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but we can't wait any longer." Tsunade stated with a frown as she watched the two teens. "I understand what is making Sasuke so mad. He doesn't want to lose me after all the trouble we have gone through. The murder of our family, the lost of our home, almost losing me once, and the baby I just had is making him stressed beyond belief." Itachi calmly added to the conversation as he squeezed Sasuke tight against his chest. "I know it's stressful, but I promise you, that neither of you shall die. I can't promise that you won't be hurt but I will not let y'all die." Tsunade promised before turning back to face the others away from the map. "I don't agree with this but I will help." Sasuke stated with a nodded of his head before walking out with Itachi still holding him around the waist.

"How dare she do this to us after all the trouble we have been through." Sasuke seethed as Itachi released him as they reached the streets. "Well, Sasuke, she needs our help. We just have to survive until we win." Itachi stated with a sigh as they reached home. "Yeah, yeah, but if I lose you or you lose me, what then?" Sasuke asked as he hid his watery eyes from Itachi. "Live until we grow old and die. And sometime or later move on." Itachi wisely stated as he grabbed Sasuke up into his arms in a tight hug after he shut the front door behind him. "And you know I won't die and if you get in trouble just shout, I'll be by your side in a heartbeat." Itachi said with a smile as he released Sasuke and walked with him to their bedroom for the night.

-

-

-Two days later-

"I don't like this either, Sasuke." Itachi stated calmly as he watched his lover pace back and forth across the living room floor. "But in three days we are to fight. Aren't you worried at all?! Oh, wait that's right, you never do seem to worry! You're always so calm, it's unfair!" Sasuke yelled as he stopped in front of the older raven haired teen. He was only expecting a glare so he was caught off guard when his face flung to the right from Itachi's slap. "I maybe calm on the outside, Sasuke, I'm not calm on the inside. I'm worried about what could happen to you or me during this whole fight. Now, don't you tell me what I do and do not do." Itachi retorted back with slight tears in his eyes. Sasuke could see them but Itachi would let them any further than his eyes.

Sasuke, unlike Itachi, couldn't hold back his tears as they streamed down his face while he was pulled into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, Itachi, I'm just very stressed over this." Sasuke admitted as he hugged Itachi tightly. "I know so am I. But we have to be strong and get through this or it'll be the end of one of us." Itachi said hugging Sasuke tightly to his chest as he hid his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck to hide his tears. "I know, I know." Was all Sasuke could say before over whelming sobs wracked through his small body. "Shh, shh, shh, I'm here." Itachi soothed as he sat down and pulled Sasuke into his lap as he rocked the young teen back and forth while singing a lullaby to him lightly.

"Brother, you and I, Brother, you and I, We'll sing our lullaby. Hush, my dear, Sing sweet and low; Baby now to rest will go; Hush thee, hush thee, Singing soft and low; Hush thee, hush, thee, Singing soft and low. Brother, you and I, Brother, you and I, We'll sing our lullaby. Tired blue eyes will gently close; Sleepy now the baby grows; Hush thee, hush thee, Sleep in sweet repose; Hush thee, hush thee, Sleep in sweet repose." Itachi smiled as he looked down to see a peacefully sleeping Sasuke. Slowly moving them to lie on the couch he pulled a cover over him and Sasuke before joining Sasuke in slumber.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yaoi: I'm actually surprised I was able to get this done. And somehow I have made myself sick…O.o?**


End file.
